


Flowers for Puffy

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: One Shot Challenge Fics [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru finally faces a worthy opponent. Alternate Universe (AU) present day. (First Place Winner - LJ Dokuga_Contest Community's Oneshot Contest :: Feudal Association - Nominated: Best Humorous Fiction (June 2009))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Puffy

This was no mere pillow, it was a gatekeeper. A squishy pink and white barrier blocking him from his sought-after goal. The pillow in question, or "Puffy" as Kagome named it, was always strategically placed right on top of his favorite place on her body. Every time he attempted to move it she would mumble in her sleep and turn over, or clutch it tighter, effectively thwarting any attempt to cast it away.

That pillow might as well have been the Great Wall of China. If he could only find a weak point, a breach in its formidable defenses, he would be able to gain access to the promise land, that luscious and inviting place between Kagome's thighs. Alas, for weeks on end Puffy had stubbornly barred his way. If that wasn't punishment enough, the pillow was also covered with little cutesy animals. It was juvenile decor at its finest. Smiling bunnies and happy butterflies dotted the surface of it. At night, the animals giddily pranced across the fabric mocking him and his sexual frustration.

Sesshomaru was loathe to admit it, but he was partly to blame for this predicament. Kagome's mother had cleaned out her daughter's old bedroom at last, finally coming to terms with the fact that her little girl was now a grown woman on her own. Sorting through Kagome's wares she had stumbled upon the old pillow. It was worn and dirty and had definitely outlived its usefulness, but she remembered how much her daughter loved it. Some children latched on to a security blanket, or a stuffed animal, even an imaginary friend, but Kagome's young heart had firmly tied itself to a dainty little pillow.

Many items were given away to charity or sold off in a small yard sale at the Higurashi shrine, but the small pillow was not among them. Instead it was given to Sesshomaru with a note to pass it along to Kagome. The demon lord took one sober look at Puffy and wrinkled his nose in distaste. However, Kagome's birthday was approaching. He had already bought her a gift of black pearls, which he knew she adored, but he also knew she was an incurable romantic. What better way to please her then to present those pearls atop her old childhood pillow? His plan was perfect, or so he believed, smothered in sappy sentimentality of which he was sure she would absolutely love.

He immediately had Puffy restored to its former glory. When Sesshomaru presented her with the pearls and the pillow, now mended, she had leaped into his arms with joy. Of course she remembered Puffy! She had counted it lost, and told him that she cried for three days straight after it had gone missing those many years ago. Sesshomaru had never seen her so happy and she proceeded to thank him, vigorously, for his wonderful gifts well into the night.

The memory of Kagome's birthday, and the long immensely gratifying night that followed, gave him a raging hard-on. He sneered at Puffy in the darkness of their bedroom as Kagome lay slumbering and unaware. He would have bet his fortune that the thing sneered back. One night he practically ordered her to remove Puffy from the bed. She gave him a look so sorrowful that he relented almost immediately. Yes, the great Lord Sesshomaru, feared by many, had crumbled like old feta cheese over a woman's tearful face and a pillow.

He absolutely refused to masturbate. It was beneath him. By the Gods, she should be getting rid of that bedeviled pillow and getting him off! Sesshomaru's eyes never left her peacefully napping form as he poked the soft cushion with a sharp claw. He felt significantly more superior when he noticed the minuscule hole he left behind in the fabric. Serves the damn thing right. He **hated** that pillow. Night after night he dreamed of slicing through it, tossing the downy feathers and stuffing that composed its innards into the air before melting it away to nothingness.

He glanced at the pillow with clear disdain and for a moment his eyes flashed crimson, then he got up to take a cold shower. It was three o'clock in the morning but he needed to cool his head, among other things. As he felt the frigid water pummel his overheated body he held back another frustrated growl.

Oh yes, Puffy's days were numbered.

:::-:::

A week later Sesshomaru was in his personal dojo, moving through the various kata with easy grace, trying to relieve his sexual tension. He imagined he was cutting though that pillow with every sweep of his practice blade. The night before he had been so close! So incredibly close to satisfying his desires and ending his sexual dry spell, only to be thwarted by his devious poofy nemesis.

"Mmmmm, oh yeah right there," Kagome said while Sesshomaru had teased her.

"You mean here?" he said mockingly. Kagome replied with a gasp. "Or here?" he continued, and she moaned.

Kagome grinned a Cheshire cat smile and then turned, forcing him on his back. Soon she was skimming her tongue down his front, over his chest, down his abs, past his belly button. He knew what was coming next and the demon lord was in a state of total bliss. It had been so long that it required a great deal of his self control in order to keep from embarrassing himself. He writhed under her touch and turned his head to the side almost panting. When he realized they were having a bit of a ménage à trois, his rising libido came to a screeching halt before it took an abrupt nose dive.

Puffy had managed to wedge itself right next to them. The jostling and movement on the bed had propped the small pillow up so it loomed like a specter on top of the sheets and the other pillows, casting a tiny shadow right over their entangled bodies. He tried to ignore it, to focus on the pleasure his fiancée was giving him, but it was all in vain. Puffy was staring at them and he just couldn't stay excited!

"What's the matter?" said Kagome sensing his distress. Normally, he'd be growling and ripping the rest of her clothes off by now.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he knocked Puffy into the wall and stormed out of the bedroom. A great demon such as himself was being psychologically menaced and sexually stunted by a headrest for God's sake! Ridiculous!

The only bright spot to the situation was that his mother had no knowledge of his predicament. If she had known, Sesshomaru's corporate office would have been knee deep in pink and white pillows by now. His revered parent was an imposing figure in business circles, a true corporate tyrant. She also had a wicked streak for practical jokes. He was still dealing with his mother's scathing sense of humor after introducing her to his very human fiancée, who also happened to be a priestess.

As an engagement gift she gave Kagome an inuyoukai subjugation necklace, which of course could only be used by a priestess and Kagome in particular. His fiancée thought it was hilarious and had playfully tortured him for days. Admittedly some of the torture was incredibly gratifying, he particularly enjoyed that little thing she did with the ropes, but it grated on him all the same.

Sesshomaru mentally shuddered and his practice blade dipped a little too far on his next move in the kata. _"I must rid myself of that pillow before the demoness discovers it."_

If his mother ever caught wind about Puffy, Sesshomaru was prepared to commit ritual suicide.

Eventually he became bored with the kata and decided to try something more stringent. It had been a while since he'd broken a good sweat while training and frankly he needed the distraction. Sesshomaru placed the practice blade on the wall and grabbed Bakusaiga. The sword pulsed happily in his hand, not having been used in far too long.

He focused his energy into the blade just how his deceased sire had taught him, infusing it with so much power that it glowed. The far end of the dojo contained training dummies of various sizes. When he unleashed his attack the destructive blast hit its target with deadly accuracy, jumping from dummy to dummy completely decimating them in turn. Briefly he imagined Puffy mounted next to the dummies, all fluffy and helpless...and he immediately lost his concentration.

Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow as he watched the blast barrel its way upward. Apparently his skills were rustier than he thought. The energy wave he let loose should have dissipated after the last dummy, because of his brief lack of focus it shot straight up instead. Debris and destroyed furnishings fell to the dojo floor from above.

He gazed dispassionately at the rather sizable hole he had put into the ceiling. It ran clear up into the 2nd floor right on into the 3rd, directly through the master bedroom.

 _"Well that is...unfortunate",_ he thought dryly.

A few servants soon entered the room complaining about hearing a terrible explosion. He sighed heavily before replacing Bakusaiga and leaving the dojo to fully assess the damage to the house.

The ceiling in the master bedroom was scorched, but thankfully the blast hadn't breached it. The destruction to the 2nd floor below had been a lot greater and Sesshomaru mentally cursed his lack of control, and the expense he was going to incur because of it. That accursed pillow had him destroying his own home!

He didn't spot anything else amiss until he turned to go make a few phone calls. The bedroom, despite the floor and slight ceiling damage, had been unscathed with the exception of a chair that had obviously been blown into a corner. It was Kagome's chair and she periodically used it while getting dressed or relaxed in it while reading in the bedroom. She also had a habit of holding that damnable pillow as she read.

Sesshomaru's keen eyes picked up the remnants of a book cover among the charred remains of the chair. He also saw a tiny slightly blackened piece of fabric. On closer inspection he discerned the outline of a smiling bunny. He moved as if in slow motion, picking up the bit of fabric with uncharacteristically astonished eyes. He looked back down at the ruined chair and noticed a few more bits and pieces of formerly pink and white cloth. There was no denying it...

Puffy, the pink and white pillow, was dead.

"It's gone," he said absently to himself. He rubbed the fabric he still held between two fingers to convince himself once again that it was real. "It's actually gone."

It was then that it happened. At first it was a slight raising of the lips, then an almost grin that soon spiraled into a full on smirk, and finally a low dark chuckle. Before he knew it he was laughing, a roaring contagious full-belly laugh as he continued to hold the last vestiges of the slaughtered pillow in his hand.

Upon hearing the laughter, one servant curiously entered the bedroom only to run in abject terror upon seeing their lord in such a state. It was well known that no one heard his laughter and lived. That knowledge held true, Lord Sesshomaru had claimed the life of another victim.

Once he was able to get himself under control it still took a while for the gravity of the situation to sink in. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was going to be livid, and quietly thanked the Gods that the magic of that damn subjugation necklace had diminished. Honestly, her fiery anger was one of the many things that he loved about her. Sesshomaru had fought demonic dragons with better tempers. He definitely didn't want that wrath directed at him tonight. Fortunately, he already had a plan.

:::-:::

Kagome stood in the master bedroom staring down through the hole in the floor. The construction workers Sesshomaru hired had fenced the area off to avoid any accidents, but the bedroom itself was still usable.

"I can't believe you put a hole through the house. Why can't you train outside?" she said, not bothering to hold back an exasperated sigh.

_"..."_

She crossed her arms after getting the silent treatment. He always clammed up when he knew he was on the hot seat. "Why do you need to train anyway? This isn't the feudal era anymore Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru would rather french kiss his hated half-brother Inuyasha than admit it, but the initial phase of his plan wasn't going so well. He had changed into what she referred to as his "sexy jammies", a pair of off-white nearly see-through Egyptian cotton pajama pants that hugged his ass just the way she loved and hung so low in front that it barely left anything to the imagination. At first she'd been sucked right in, totally entranced by the deliciously half-naked demon before her. The bottom started to drop out of his plan when she spotted the large hole in the house on the way to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru, a little put out that his charms hadn't wrestled her mind away from the damage, was lounging on the bed. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and replied, "I refuse to fully discuss this again. I train to maintain my skills, and I find I need the relaxation."

Kagome's face turned from annoyed to concerned. She never realized that something might be wrong. "Oh? Relaxation from what? Is everything alright?" she said softly.

_"Hn, perhaps I can salvage my plan."_

He put the newspaper to the side and leaned back against the headboard. "Yes, but I know how you could improve my mood further." He crossed his arms behind his head and bent one leg at the knee, completely putting himself on display. Kagome's eyes immediately swept over his lean toned form in a way that made him smirk.

She laughed, "Oh no you don't, I need to take a shower!"

"I see," he said calmly before he rose from the bed. "Well then, I will bathe you."

Kagome continued to laugh happily as she playfully ran into the bathroom with her fiancée following close behind. He would make sure that Puffy was obliterated from all conscious thought for the rest of the night and hopefully forever. It was petty, but he secretly hoped the small pillow was able to witness his triumph from the afterlife.

By the time they got out of the shower Kagome was walking on air and Sesshomaru was completely sated. He swiftly pulled her to him and nuzzled her from behind.

She moaned, then giggled. "I'm still a little wet, let me dry my hair a bit more ok?"

He nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on the side of her neck. "Hurry up woman, I'm not done with you yet."

His voice was dripping hot sex and Kagome swallowed hard, almost tripping over herself to get to her towel. Whenever he got that look in his eyes she knew she was in for a long night. Not that she was complaining.

While trying to dry her hair quickly, she unconsciously found herself looking around the bedroom again. She frowned at the loss of her comfy chair for a moment and then it hit her, something else was missing.

"Sesshomaru have you seen Puffy?" she asked innocently.

 _"Hn, Puffy? I know not this, Puffy."_ He pretended not to hear her.

She stopped drying her hair and her voice took on a hard edge, "Sesshomaru, where is Puffy?"

He couldn't ignore that tone, she was on to him. This was not going to end well.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she looked at the scorched floor and the hole. Then she remembered her broken and now discarded chair and it all seemed to click into place.

Her voice was tight with anger, "Sesshomaru, did you...Did you **kill** Puffy!?"

 _"Yes, and it was a magnificent death",_ he thought with immense joy. Instead he replied flippantly, "Do not be ridiculous Kagome."

Her eye twitched. "That's not a 'no' Sesshomaru. I can't believe you! That was my special pillow and a cherished gift, from **you** I might add!" She threw the damp towel to the floor in a huff and reached for her nightgown. Sesshomaru saw his plan, a night of lascivious scrumptious sex, fade away as she dressed herself.

He almost snarled, _"_ _Damn you Puffy, you vex me even from the great beyond. I believe it is time for the contingency plan."_

He moved to her slowly and gently placed his hands on her shoulders before sliding them up to her face. She refused to look at him, but he forced her to look up anyway. He allowed his golden-amber eyes to hold a tiny bit of remorse, "Kagome, I...apologize for destroying your pillow." It took every ounce of his willpower not to gag.

As he hoped for, his words gained a shocked look right off, he never apologized for anything. Now that he had her full attention he went in for the kill, "Regrettably it could not be repaired again, but look over there." He nodded slightly to a place behind her.

Kagome turned around to look at the shelf by the dresser. It held a tiny but beautiful glass bottle that cost a small fortune. It was covered in delicately carved flowers with the pillow's name engraved in scripted lettering across the front.

"Awwww, you had that made for Puffy's remains?" she asked in quiet awe.

"Yes."

" _After I melted them"_ , he added mentally. Sesshomaru couldn't resist giving Puffy a cremation.

Kagome looked back at him and her eyes were shining with tears. Then she hugged him for all she was worth while murmuring a dozen soft spoken "thank yous". She kissed him passionately and said, "I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I you Kagome," he replied, with a true warmth that others rarely witnessed.

When she hugged him again, Sesshomaru looked past her and narrowed his eyes at the pillow's glass memorial, smirking into his fiancée's hair as he held her.

_"Hn, farewell Puffy. You were a worthy opponent."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the LJ Dokuga_Contest Community's Oneshot Contest (Theme: Pillow). That theme prompted so many good ideas that I made it a series of oneshots (all using a different theme), giving little glimpses into our favorite daiyoukai's personal life in present day. Which will be re-posted separately.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.


End file.
